The Long Road to Love
by unwritten010778
Summary: Just as Sonny and Chad begin to get comfortable with each other and their "love/hate" relationship, tragedy strikes. For one teen, life is changed forever and learning to love is the least of their worries. They have to learn how to live all over again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to do a little drama fic-lot's of "teary" moments and drama, but, it's a fic, so it's all good in the end...right? Don't forget to read "Sonny With a Chance of Goodbye". I'm still writing it, too, just needed to start something different to keep my ideas from swirling so much.

**I disclaim everything but myself!**

Chapter One: Just Another Random Day

"Aww, looks like the fro yo machine is all out of yo. Got to wait for more to ... fro. Ha! Ha! Sorry, Randoms."

"Oh, I just bet you are, Chad!"

"What's the matter, Sonny? Did you want a delicious, creamy, bowl of yogurty goodness?' Chad teased in a pouty, kid-like voice.

"Really, Chad? Really? Uggh, it's been a horrible day and you always seem to make it brighter, so thanks for that."

Sonny turned to walk away from the Mackenzie Falls kids arguing with the Randoms over taking the last of the frozen yogurt. She hadn't particularly had a good day, and was certainly in no mood to argue with Chad over it. As she stomped off, Chad felt a sudden small twinge of guilt and followed her. He caught up with her just outside the _So Random _prop room.

"What do you want, Chad? To gloat some more? Well, I really don't ..."

"Well, I thought I'd be nice and split this with you. I mean, since you had a bad day and all."

Sonny was speechless.

"Well, didn't you want some?"

"Why would you share with me, Chad? Aren't you afraid of Random cooties."

"Yeah, normally, but something tells me you might be safe."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at his cocked up eyebrows and crooked grin. She and Chad fought like cats and dogs, but deep down, and they both knew it, there was a bond there. Something unexplainable, yet, strong. They just "got" each other.

"Well, if you think it's safe...for both of us...maybe you could come in and let's split it?"

Chad followed Sonny to the couch, and they plopped down to eat the yogurt. Sonny flipped on the radio and they enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes before the rest of the Random cast came busting in.

"Uggh, Chad, what are you doing in here?"

"He was actually being nice to me, Tawni."

"Yeah, right. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do nice to Randoms. It's a trick, Sonny. Don't fall for his lies."

"Whoa, there, Blondie. Tone done the melodrama. Stop auditioning for the Falls, already."

"Like I would want to be on that lame show."

"Well, obviously you do since you work so hard on the over-the-top drama-queen act."

"Stop it, you two! What are you guys doing, anyway."

"We're going to go out for fro yo since the Mack Falls meatheads tapped out the machine here," Nico answered. "Wanna come, Sonny?"

"No, thank you, Nico, actually I'm good."

Sonny looked at Chad quickly, smiling. He was still locked in a staredown with Tawni, but he noticed the grin on Sonny's face and couldn't help but feeling a little satisfaction knowing he put it there.

"Well, suit yourself, but we're getting out of here. Too many bad actors hanging around, " Tawni said, nodding to Chad.

"Don't insult yourself and your castmates that way, Tawni. Definitely not going to win you Miss Congeniality around the studios."

"There's a studio pageant?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "No, Tawni. Chad's just being...well, Chad."

"Oh! Hmmph!"

Tawni turned and stomped off, and the others followed, leaving Chad and Sonny alone again.

"Why do you have to antagonize her so much?"

"Who? Blondie? She deserves it."

"No she doesn't, Chad. You could be nicer to her...like you are to me."

"But I like you..."

"What?"

"I mean...I didn't mean I like...I meant...what I meant was...you're easy to get along with. You're fun. She's just...so caught up in herself. You're different. That's all I mean."

"Well, you aren't exactly the best person to condemn someone is self-obsorbed, Chad."

"Aww, come'on, Sonny. There's obviously more to me than the shallow shell I pretend to be."

"Well, Chad, I...I...I don't know what to say. That's deep coming from you."

"See. Maybe it's you...maybe you bring out the best in me."

"Really, Chad? Really, " Sonny mocked.

"Really, Sonny. Really." Chad smiled. His eyes locked in on Sonny's and they were both frozen for a moment.

"Well, I should get back to my side of the building. I'd hate to have my castmates think I was slumming over here on the "Random side".

'That's my Chad, ' Sonny thought. 'Wait, I mean, not MY Chad, but the Chad I know, the...oh, heck.'

"Fine!" Sonny said, smiling, trying to forget about the thoughts rumbling around in her head.

"Fine." Chad answered back, also smiling.

"Good!" Sonny returned.

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"We are so good, " Chad said as backed out the door, with a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. As he walked down the hallway, Sonny called out,

"Thanks, Chad."

He turned slowly to look at Sonny.

"Anytime, Sonshine."

'Sonshine?' Sonny thought. 'Where'd that come from? That was weird.'

"But good weird," she gushed out loud.

With a big smile on her face, Sonny grabbed her idea notebook and settled down to start writing out ideas for sketches.


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Pull

I Disclaim, as always!

Chapter Two: A Strange Pull

Sonny practically skipped down the hall. She was having a good day after all. What had started out as a pretty crappy day turned into a great one. She wasn't sure why. Something deep inside told her that it was all because of a certain teen star on the other side of the building, but she pretended to ignore that voice. She just couldn't stop smiling, but she wouldn't let herself admit that it was because of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh, my gosh, Sonny. Did you hear?"

"Hear, what?" Sonny asked nonchalantly, assuming Tawni was coming to tell her the latest Tween gossip. She looked up into Tawni's panicked eyes and suddenly froze. She felt her heart move to her throat, and for some reason unknown to her, she felt herself afraid that something terrible had happened.

"Sonny, it's Chad...he had a terrible...accident. He's..."

"Oh, Tawni, please tell me he's okay." Sonny frantically grabbed Tawni's arms searching for signs that Chad was alive and well.

"He's in critical condition, they're saying he was very lucky he didn't die on site...where are you going?"

Sonny turned and started running as soon as she heard 'critical condition'.

"To the hospital, of course," she said mid-stride.

"Well, wait, goodness. I'll come with you."

...

"Watch it, Sonny! We don't need another accident. I swear you'd think Chad was your best friend or something."

"Really, Tawni? Really? How can you be so mean. Chad was in a serious accident. He almost died. You have no sympathy for him, even now?"

"Of course I do, Sonny, but you act like he'll die unless you're there to hold his hand. What can you do that the doctors can't?"

"I can just be there, Tawni. He'd be there for me."

"You've got to be kidding me! Chad Dylan Cooper there for anyone but himself. Unless there's something going on between you I don't know about, you must be talking about a different Chad."

"It doesn't matter, Tawni. I just have to go. Now, leave me alone and let me get us there in one piece."

...

"Yes, can you tell me which way Chad Dylan Cooper is?" Sonny asked the nurse at the station.

"Down this hall, but I'm afraid you can't go in. You'll have to go to the waiting room with the others."

Sonny darted down the hall to the waiting room where Mr Condor, Marshall, Chad's mom, and a few others were waiting.

"Sonny, Tawni...what are you doing here?"

"How's Chad? What happened? He's...okay...isn't he? He's going to be okay, right?"

Marshall led Sonny out of the room away from the others.

"I didn't realize you two were so close."

"We're not, really, well, we...I just care that he's okay. He is okay, isn't he?"

"Well, the doctor's say it's really too soon to tell. There's a lot of swelling around the brain. He's in a coma..."

"Coma?" Sonny asked, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Yes, but the doctor's have given him drugs to keep him sedated in a coma. They want the swelling to go down before they try to let him wake up. That way they can determine the full extent of the damage and give him a chance to heal before his body is fully awake and functioning."

"What happened, Marshall? I mean I know Chad's a showboat, but he's always a careful driver."

"You say that like you know from experience."

"I do, but that's not really the point, Marshall."

"Yes, sorry. I'm just shocked, I guess. I thought your two casts hated each other."

"Marshall, " Sonny prompted impatiently.

"Yes, yes. Well, someone idiot was trying to outrun the police and ran a stop sign, blindside-ing Chad. He hit on his side. The doctors say it's a miracle he wasn't killed instantly, but somehow he managed to survive. He's very badly injured, though. He is puffy and bruised all over."

"Can I see him?"

"Not now. They're letting a few people in about half an hour, but you'll have to check with his mom."

"Okay. I should go talk to her."

"Have you met her before."

"No. Chad has just told me about her. Only a little, though."

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

Marshall led Sonny back into the waiting room where the visitors from the Falls were getting ready to leave. They looked at her curiously as they passed by, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Sonny, are you staying a while? 'Cause Mr Condor offered to let me ride back with the Falls cast to the studio if you are."

"Sure, Tawni, umm, I mean, you should go with them. Thanks for coming with me, k?"

"Sure. Let me know if there's any change, okay?"

"I will."

Tawni gave Sonny a quick hug and left behind the Falls cast members.

"Marilyn, this is Sonny Munroe, one of the castmembers of So Random. She is a...friend...of Chad's."

"Of course, you're Sonny. You are exactly like he described you."

"Like who described me?"

"Chad."

"Chad mentioned me?"

"Mentioned? Sweetie, I feel that I've known you for years. Chad talks about you all the time."

"Really? All the time?"

"Yes. I'm so glad you are here. He will be so happy to know that you came. Are you wanting to see him when they let us go in later?"

"Yes, Mrs Cooper, if that's okay."

"Oh, stop with the Mrs Cooper nonsense. Call me Marilyn. And yes, I know Chad will be so glad you are here. I'll make sure Dr Barrington knows you are allowed to see Chad whenever they will let you."

"Okay, thanks," Sonny mumbled. Her head was swimming with all sorts of things. Chad being hurt, she caring so much, Chad's mom knowing who she was because he talked about her all the time. She was really confused and wasn't sure what to be feeling. She finally decided that the only thing that mattered was that Chad get better. She focused on being strong for him and everything else would figure itself out. She had no idea what pulled her here so strongly, but she knew without a doubt that she would not leave the hospital until Chad Dylan Cooper was okay.


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger Than Gravity

To the top of my lungs, I disclaim!

Chapter Three: Stronger than Gravity

"Now, remember his body is in full shut down mode, so he probably can't hear you or feel your touch, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't touch him or talk to him, though. Science can't prove that, and I've always found coma patients do better when their loved ones talk to them and reassure them of their presence."

"Thank you Dr."

"You and Ms Monroe can both go in, but only for a few minutes. Then, you should alternate, okay. No more than one at a time until we get him out of the coma and better settled."

"Ok, thank you. Come Sonny, let's go see our Chad."

'Our Chad?'

It wasn't like he was her anything, but Sonny pretended not to notice. She took Marilyn Cooper's hand and followed her into the dark room. There was Chad. This was the first time she had seen him since the accident. She couldn't supress a gasp. Marilyn noticed and tightened her grip on Sonny's hand. Sonny wasn't prepared for the bruised and battered, head-to-toe-bandaged sight before her. Slowly, Marilyn released Sonny's hand and placed her hands gently on Sonny's shoulders and guided her closer to the bed.

"It's alright, Sonny. Let him know we're here."

Struggling just to breathe, Sonny reached out very slowly and gently touched Chad's hands that were folded on his chest. They were wrapped in bandages and had IV lines taped to them. As she touched him she felt herself hold her breath. Suddenly, he flinched. She drew her hand back and gasped.

"It's alright. The Dr said that will happen occasionally. It's involuntary. Don't be afraid."

How did Marilyn know what Sonny was thinking...what she was feeling? She had never met this woman in her life, yet she seemed to know Sonny inside and out. Had Chad really talked that much about her? If so, why? He barely liked Sonny. Well, he had been nice lately, but...no...

Sonny snapped herself out of her haze and tried again. This time her hand found his and rested there gently.

"We're here, Chad. Your mom and I. It's me...Sonny...Sonny Munroe...well, I guess you know that. I mean, how many Sonny's do you know? Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I'm here and I will be here 'til you wake up, okay?"

"Hey, honey. We're here for you. You just focus on getting better. And you were right about Sonny. She is a wonderful girl."

Marilyn smiled at her.

'What,' Sonny thought. 'Chad said I was wonderful?'

"Why don't you stay for a while, Sonny?"

"No, no. I should go call my mom and let her know where I am. You visit a while. When you're tired, come get me and I'll come in, okay."

"Alright, dear."

Sonny left the room slowly, turning one last time to look at the mess of a Chad that was lying in the hospital bed.

As soon as the door closed, she darted for the nearest bathroom. Once she was in a stall and certain she was alone, she burst into tears. She wasn't sure she why she was so upset. Maybe because she was so scared Chad wasn't going to be okay, maybe because of how he looked lying there...so helpless...so, not like Chad. Or maybe, just maybe, she was overcome by the emotion that she cared more about Chad Dylan Cooper than she ever knew. Maybe she was finally admitting to herself that the strange tug on her that brought her here, that kept her here was something more than just concern. It was like gravity. It was a boulder on her soul. Maybe it was lo...

'No, Sonny,' she told herself. 'You are not in lo...you do not lo...you have not fallen in lo...oh, good grief. It's Chad.'

The internal conversation with herself made her laugh at loud. Slowly her tears subsided. She wiped them away and dialed her mom.

"Mom, I'm at the hospital...no, no, nothing's wrong with me, it's Chad...so you heard?...all over the news?...yes, I care. I care, a lot...actually...oh, stop it. I do not have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. He's my friend...since, I don't know, now, okay? Listen, I just need to be here. He needs me. Well, his mom needs me. Yeah, that's it, his mom really needs someone...I don't know, maybe I'll stay tonight...it's okay, mom. Really. I'll be fine. I'll just get some fresh clothes tomorrow, okay?"

Sonny didn't know if she was more annoyed at her mom's constant questions and her accusations that she was crushing on Chad or her reluctance to let Sonny stay at the hospital tonight. She was most definitely not crushing on Chad. It was...different...it was...deeper.

"Oh, good grief, Sonny, pull yourself together. What in the world is going on in your head, girl?" Sonny asked herself outloud.

She gathered her composure before exiting the stall. She checked her makeup in the mirror.

"Well, it's good he can't see you looking like this," she laughed at her reflection. She wiped her eyes and did her best to fix the smudges. She took a deep breath and went back to the waiting room to wait.

"Oh, Ms Monroe. I was just telling Marilyn that you really should both go home and get some rest. Chad won't be stable enough for us to try to let him out of the coma until at least tomorrow. There's really nothing you can do..."

"I know, Dr, but I still don't want to leave. I can wait out here if that's okay, I just need to be here..."

The Dr could see the desperation in Sonny's eyes. He wasn't aware that Chad had a girlfriend, but this girl sure did care an awful lot about him.

"Well, if you insist, Ms Monroe..."

"Sonny. It's just Sonny."

"Okay, fine, Sonny. There's no need for you to be here all night. We'll get a reclining chair set up in Chad's room and you can stay in there with him if you'd like."

"Really? Yes, yes, that would be great."

"Look, I've known the Coopers for quite a while now, and I'm sure they appreciate all your concern. I know Chad will be glad to have a friendly face to greet him when he wakes up."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want him to be okay."

"Hang in there, Sonny, " Dr Barrington said, "he'll pull through."

"Oh, Sonny. There you are. Dr Barrington was just assuring me that there's nothing we can do tonight. Why don't you go ahead and go home..."

"No, I want to stay. You should go get some rest, though. Dr Barrington said I could stay in a chair in Chad's room."

"Sonny, sweetheart, that's too much for you. He'll be okay. Just go get some rest and come back tomorrow."

"No, I...want to stay. I...need...I need to stay. I ... "

"It's okay, Sonny. I understand. When I get in the morning, though, you're going straight home to shower and change, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, good."

"Good," Sonny giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just this thing Chad and I do..."

"Thank you, Sonny. Thank you for being such a good friend to Chad. He's very lucky to have you in his life. I can tell what a difference you've made in him already. And now, to be with him through this...what did Chad do to deserve you, sweet girl?"

"Oh, I'm...it's nothing...I'm sure he would be there for me, too."

"No doubt, Sonny. No doubt. I'll see you in the morning, okay? You try to get some rest."

"Okay, Ms C...I mean, Marilyn."

Marilyn reached out and squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She knew this girl was special from all that her son had told her, but she had no idea how special until now. Here she stood, refusing to leave her son's side. To see him through this tragedy. Her son was definitely a lucky boy.

Sonny eased back into Chad's room. The nurses had already put her a reclining chair in their with pillows and blankets stacked on top. She eased to Chad's bed and slowly placed her hands on his.

"Hey, Chad, it's Sonny. I'm going to stay here tonight, okay. I'm sure you'd rather have better company, but I thought your mom needed some rest, so here I am. Sorry I don't have any fro yo to share. Ha, ha! Look, Chad...I...I hope you get better soon, okay? I need...I mean, well...I need you, Chad. I mean, we all do. Oh, good grief, finally I get a chance to do all the talking and I can't even spit it out. Just get better, okay?"

She squeezed his hands very gently and he jerked again. This time she was prepared and didn't draw back.

"Involuntary? Yeah, right, you're probably inside your head screaming that this stupid Random is disturbing your precious beauty sleep," Sonny mumbled to herself, making her giggle a little.

She slid the chair over to the side of the bed and climbed in and got as comfortable as she could. She adjusted the blankets and the pillows and got cozy. She reached out her left hand and touched Chad's again. She clasped it and squeezed gently.

"Goodnight, Chad."


	4. Chapter 4: Hello, Beautiful

I disclaim, already!

**Chapter Four: Hello, Beautiful**

"Sonny, you just got home. Why don't you rest before you go back to the hospital. Chad's mom called and said they are going to slowly ease off the sedation meds, but it will be later tonight before he wakes up."

"Mom, you just don't understand."

"I'm trying, Sonny, but I thought you two hated each other. At least that's what you always _said_."

"Mom...I..."

"I know, Sonny," her mom hugged her. "I know what's really going on. It's just a shame it took this horrible accident to admit your true feelings."

"Mom, I...I don't know what you're talking ab..."

Sonny looked up at her mom's knowing eyes. She burst into tears, realizing she could no longer hide from her mom or herself, for that matter, what she really felt inside. She knew at that moment that she was hopelessly, without a doubt, no use denying it, head-over-heels for Chad Dylan Cooper. And him waking up and being okay was the only thing that mattered to her at this moment. Her mom held her as she cried for what seemed like forever. She sat on the couch and rested her head in her mom's lap. At some point, she fell asleep. Her mom covered her and let her sleep for nearly four hours. Only the ringing of the phone woke her.

"Well, Marshall, she's pretty shaken up...yeah, apparently they were closer friends than anyone knew...yes, she insists she'll be there with him until she knows he's going to be alright...yes, his mom does seem to really appreciate it...that's great, Marshall, tell Mr Condor I know Sonny really appreciates that...I'll tell her...you, too."

"What was that all about, mom?"

"Well, hey there, sleepyhead. I tried to pick up before it woke you up."

"How long have I been...oh my gosh...I've got to go."

"Honey, relax. I just talked to Chad's mom. He's still not awake. The doctor's said it might be another hour or two before the meds wear off, and even then they don't know if he'll wake up right away."

"Still, I need to go...who was on the phone."

"Marshall. He wanted to let you know that Mr Condor put both shows on a break for the week. You'll be free to be at the hospital 'til next Monday."

"Oh, that's great. I was afraid I might get fired."

"Sonny! Does Chad really mean that much to you? You'd risk losing your job on _So Random _for him."

"Yes," Sonny said very quietly, looking down at her feet. "Yes, I would."

"Wow, I had no idea...but I guess I should've have...well, go, get ready. I'll drive you."

Sonny quickly dressed and threw some extra clothes and things into a bag and headed out. Her mom drove to the hospital. They didn't talk much. Sonny was lost in emotion, and her mother was still marveling at the revelation that Sonny was...in love?...or something...with Chad. She walked in with Sonny, who introduced her to Chad's mom.

"It's so wonderful to meet you. I knew you must be pretty special to have raised such a wonderful daughter."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad to see she had turned out to be such a special young lady."

"Well, I know Chad thinks so...now I see why."

"Mind if I go in?"

"Sure, Sonny. Go ahead. I'm going to talk to your mom for a moment, okay? It'll be good to have a little "girl" talk for a few minutes...if that's alright with your mom, of course."

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, mom, for bringing me. I'll call you when I need a ride back."

She shook her head as she looked at her daughter's pitiful eyes.

"I won't wait by the phone."

Sonny managed a small smile. "Thanks, mom."

Sonny turned and walked down the hall to Chad's darkened room. She went in slowly. He looked exactly the same. When she had napped at home, she dreamed of him. She dreamed he woke up and told her he loved her and would never leave her again. She knew it was just a dream, but somewhere deep inside she hoped it might actually come true. She touched his hand again.

"Hey, Chad, it's me, Sonny. I'm back. Sorry I was gone for so long. I accidentally fell asleep. But I'm here now, and I promise I won't leave again until you're better, okay?"

She pulled the chair beside him and got comfy. She selected a playlist entitled "Super Cheese" on her iPod and hit play. She grabbed his hand and laid her head back as the words washed over them:

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...

"Sorry, Ms Munroe, but I have to check his vitals."

"Oh, that's okay. What...what time is it?"

"It's 2 am. You fell asleep a while ago."

"Wow, I was out cold. Where's his mom?"

"You're mom took her home with her. I think she insisted she go get some rest. They became quite good friends while you were sleeping, dear."

"Really? That's good. My mom could use a friend here. And I know Chad's mom could use the rest."

"Yes, but so could you, dear. You'll not be a good girlfriend all tired..."

"Oh, I'm not Chad's girlfriend. I'm just a friend...who happens to be a girl."

"Whatever you say, Ms Munroe, " nurse Shelia laughed. She had seen a lot of "friends" come in and out of the hospital, but "friends" didn't curl up in a hospital chair holding their "friend's" hand all night long.

"It's Sonny. Just Sonny."

"Well, Sonny, I'm Shelia. It's nice to meet you, and I'll be back in a couple of hours to check him again. Do you need anything? An extra pillow, blanket, juice?"

"Oh, no, thank you, though."

"Sure, hon, you just call if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

Sonny looked over at her sleeping prince. He was still in the same position he had been in since Sonny first saw him in this bed. She reached for his hands again and curled back under her blanket. She drifted back to sleep, dreaming of her and Chad cruising down the PCH, laughing and singing every silly song that came on the radio. When nurse Shelia returned to check on Chad again, she found Sonny smiling in her sleep. That made her smile, too.

"Ah, young love," she whispered and quietly checked Chad's pulse, resps, and blood pressure. She backed out of the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt Sonny's sweet dream.

Before she knew it, sunlight started showing from the corners of the blinds in Chad's window. Even in the broad daylight, Chad's room was kept quite dark, but the sun's early rays were enough to reach Sonny's half-awakened eyes. She blinked the open a few times. After remembering where she was, she looked down at Chad. He was still in the same position, but something was different. His breathing was different. Deeper, somehow. His left hand had fallen slightly from it's folded position, his right hand still locked into Sonny's.

"Chad...Chad...can you hear me? It's me, Sonny."

"Sonny, is he awake?"

"No, not yet, Marilyn. But his breathing has changed and his arm has moved a little."

"That's a good sign. The doctor said his breathing would get deeper when he started to come out of the coma. I'll let the nurse know, just to be safe."

Suddenly, Sonny felt her hand being gently squeezed. She gasped and looked down at Chad. His eyes were moving, his head started moving a little...he was waking up.

"Chad, are you there? Chad?"

The nurse came back in with Marilyn, and Sonny excitedly showed her Chad's new movements. Nurse Shelia got on the other side and began to check Chad's vitals. She got out her flashlight and opened Chad's eyelid. He forced his eye shut again and made a face.

"Looks like he's becoming alert. Let me page Dr Barrington."

"Chad, can you hear us, sweetie, " his mom asked. She assumed a position on the side where nurse Shelia had been. After a few moments he made a loan moaning sound. He began to fidget in the bed and squeezed Sonny's hand tighter.

"Mom?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Chad, Chad, sweetie I'm right here."

Slowly, his opened to look at her. He blinked a few times. Her image was blurry, but it began to clear slowly. He smiled, recognizing his mother's smile.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, hi, sweetie," she gushed, hugging him tight. "You had us so worried."

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident, honey."

"Oh...I...I...don't remem..."

"It's okay, sweetie. The doctor said everything might be a little fuzzy for a while. Don't try to remember right now. Just rest, okay."

"Chad?" Sonny said quietly. She still held tightly to his hand, which he didn't seem in a hurry to let go of her's, either. Slowly, Chad turned his head to see the voice coming from the other side of his bed.

"Chad, are you okay?"

"I am now. Who are you, beautiful?"

Sonny smiled. That was so like Chad to make jokes, even after he had just come out of a coma.

"Funny, Chad."

"What's so funny?"

"Come on, Chad. Okay, okay, very funny. I know you're okay if you're already joking around?"

"What joke? Did I miss something? I mean, I'll play along if it means you'll stay here by my bedside holding my hand. That would be so worth it."

"Honey, that's not funny to tease Sonny. She's been so worried."

"Sonny? That's your name. Fits. You do look kind of Sonny. It's your smile, I guess. So are you my girlfriend or something?"

"Well, no, I mean...we're friends...sort of...what are you...Chad, this isn't funny," Sonny finally exclaimed, drawing her hand away and folding her arms over her chest.

"I still don't get what the joke is...but...all I know is this. You're name is Sonny; you're standing by what I'm guessing is my hospital bed after some accident, holding my hand; you're beautiful; you're worried about me...so I was guessing you must be my girlfriend."

"Chad, honey, you really aren't joking, are you?" asked his mother, growing concerned.

"Don't you know who I am, Chad?" Sonny asked with a sense of great dread in her voice. She hadn't even thought to reflect on Chad calling her beautiful.

"No...no I don't. I'm guessing you know me, beautiful, but I honestly don't know you from Adam. Should I?"

"Well, I've known you for about a year now. I'm on _So Random_."

"What's that?"

Sonny looked at Marilyn, whose expression was just as worried as Sonny's must be. Marilyn gave her a shrug.

"It's a comedy show. We film at the studio where you film _Mackenzie Falls_."

"And that is...another comedy show?"

"No, it's the number one hit tween drama."

"Really? Cool! And I'm on it?"

"Duh, you're the star. You're Mackenzie."

"Sweet! And so, let me get this right. You aren't my girlfriend?"

Sonny blushed.

"Well, no..."

"Do I have a girlfriend?"

"No...at least I don't know of one..."

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"Chad!" his mother exclaimed. "That was rude."

"It's okay, Marilyn."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just meant...why would you be here if you weren't my girlfriend?"

"We're just good friends...sort of...well, I...I..."

"Chad, honey, you've been through a lot. Dr Barrington will want to come in and check you, especially since you don't seem to remember things..."

"But I remember you..."

"And I'm so glad, honey, but it seems there's a lot you don't remember. Let's don't worry about that right now, let's just focus on getting you better, okay?"

Sonny stood as still as a statue. She was torn in two. She was so happy Chad was awake and seemed to be okay, but she was devastated that he had lost some of his memory. She wondered how much he'd forgotten. He remembered his mother, but not the accident, and not...not her. She wanted to run from the room screaming, but she held herself together as best she could. Dr Barrington came running into the room just as she thought she was going to burst.

"Nurse Shelia said you were begining to rouse, Mr Cooper."

"Doctor Barrington, he seems to be having trouble remembering everything. He knows who I am, but he doesn't remember the accident, or that he's on a tv show."

"He doesn't remember me," Sonny said softly, trying not to cry.

"Well, that's normal. Many times brain trauma can cause short-term memory loss. I will run some tests and have a chat with him to assess the amount of loss. If you two will wait outside, I'll come get you when I know more."

Marilyn led Sonny to the waiting room. Before they were seated properly on the couch, Sonny fell apart. She didn't say anything...she didn't have to. Marilyn held her in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"It'll be okay, Sonny, sweetie. He'll come around. You'll see. He'll remember everything soon. He just has to heal."

Sonny couldn't say anything. She was tired, confused, hurting, and numb. She just cried it all out, letting Marilyn comfort her. She was still stifling sniffles when Dr Barrington came to the waiting room over an hour later.

"He's down in CT now getting a scan, " he told them. "It seems that's Chad's core, long-term memories are well in tact. He remembers who he his, his family, and vivid details of his childhood. As he reaches adolescence, that's when things get fuzzy. This is good, though. It means that there is no specific information that's blocked, it's just a general fuzziness. Memories made during and after adolescence tend to made more from emotions and hormone-related things. This is why they are so easily blocked in temporary amnesia. They are still raw and new. Assuming everything is okay with the CT, which I am confident it will be, once all the swelling finally subsides and he's awake and conscience for a few days, I belive his memory will start to return. I have no reason, at this point, to expect anything less than a full recovery."

"That's wonderful, Doctor. Thank you so much."

Doctor Barrington looked down at Sonny's swollen, red eyes. He leaned down and touched her chin with his hand.

"Don't worry, Ms Munroe. He's going to be fine. He's a fighter, that one. And I can all but guarantee that you being here with him has helped him fight harder. Don't give up. Stay strong for him. He'll need you."

Sonny nodded, managing half a smile.

"Can we see him now, Doctor?"

"Sure, just as soon as he gets back from the CT. It should be any minute. Feel free to wait in his room for him."

Marilyn led Sonny back through the waiting area down the hall to Chad's room.

"I want to wipe my eyes a little, first," Sonny said.

"Sure, hon. I'll be in the room, okay."

Sonny ducked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. Uggh! Her eyes were puffy and red and even her waterproof mascara couldn't survive the flood she'd created earlier. She wet a towel and tried to repair some of the damage. She touched up her eyes and applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. That was better, but...Chad definitely wouldn't call her beautiful now. She headed to Chad's room just before he was wheeled back in.

"The doctor will review the scan ASAP, Ms Cooper, and report his findings to you. In the mean time, we'll keep these monitors hooked up just so we can better monitor Chad from the nurses station."

"Thank you, nurse," Marilyn said. A shift change had occurred sometime that morning and someone else had replaced Shelia.

"Hi, mom. Hi, again, beautiful."

Sonny couldn't help but manage a smile. He didn't know who she was, but he thought she was beautiful. This was definitely a different start to their relationship than the first time around.

"Sweetie, how do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm kinda bummed that I don't remember anything for a while. I wish I could remember being on tv. I bet that is awesome!"

"Well, I could bring in your DVDs to watch, if you want."

"Sure, that would be good. Weird...watching myself on tv...but maybe it'll trigger something."

"Okay. I'll get them for you."

"I can get them, Marilyn. Maybe I should go take a shower. I'm sure I look a mess right now."

"If this is what you call a mess, beautiful, I'd love to see you looking your best."

Sonny blushed. What was with Chad? He was definitely not the same as before. Was it his memory loss...or was he forever changed? As sad as Sonny was that he didn't know her, part of her was intrigued by this. He was obviously happy she was here...he called her beautiful...this was definitely weird. She thought it was best if she leave for a few hours just to clear her head.

"Sonny, " Marilyn said, ignoring Chad's remarks, "I think that would be a great idea. You could use some rest. The nurse said she woke you from a deep sleep last night. I'm sure that chair isn't comfortable."

"You slept here last night?"

"Yeah, and the night before."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really, Chad."

Chad either missed Sonny's scarcasm or chose to ignore it.

"Why?"

"Chad...I won't tolerate you being rude to Sonny any more."

"I'm not being rude, mom. I mean, Sonny, I'm not trying to be rude. Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out who you are to me...I mean I don't even know you and yet you've stayed by my bed for two nights in a row. You say you're not my girlfriend, and it doesn't even seem like we're good friends...so I gotta wonder why you'd go to all that trouble for me."

Sonny found it hard to answer a question she had a hard time answering herself. She couldn't very well admit her hidden feelings to him. For goodness sake, he didn't even know who she was. She was a stranger to him.

"I just...I care about you...that's all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Sonny, why don't I call your mom for you."

"No, it's okay. I'll call her from outside. I could use the fresh air. I'll be back in a few hours. If that's okay, Chad..."

"It's okay with me, beautiful!" Chad shot Sonny his famous smile.

She couldn't help but blush a little. She made her way to the front of the hospital and called her mom. Her mom said she would leave right then, but it would still be about twenty minutes. Sonny hung up the phone and laid her head in her lap. The son shone bright on her, and she let herself breathe in the fresh summer air. Her head swirled with emotion. Should she come back? Of course she should. Chad was going to be just fine. His memory would come back. But what if it didn't? Well, they could start over. They could be friends, real friends, not the frienemies they were before. He thought she was beautiful, so it couldn't be all bad, could it? Before her head could explode with all the info, her mom pulled up.

"Finally, " she moaned as she got in the car.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, just EVERYTHING!"

Sonny proceeded to tell her mom what was going on as they drove back home. Her mom didn't say much.

"Well...?"

"Well, what, Sonny?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what to do?"

"Honey, I don't think there is anything you can do."

"What?"

"I mean you just have to wait. It'll take time for Chad to recover and for his brain to heal. His memory will come when it comes. You can't rush it."

"Uggh!"

"Sorry, honey, but that's just the way it is."

"I should probably update the guys on what's happening."

"You can call them AFTER you shower and rest."

"Mom..."

"No butts. Marilyn insisted I make you sleep before bringing you back."

"Conspiring against me?"

"Well, we just both want what's best for you, honey. You can do Chad no good if you're all tired and ill."

"Uggh, I've heard that somewhere before."

"Well, they were right."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good," Sonny giggled.

"What is wrong with you?"

Sonny frowned and slumped back into her seat. She mumbled something to herself.

"What was that, honey?"

"Nothing, mom. Nothing." 


	5. Chapter 5: This Show Stinks

I disclaim...

Chapter Five: This Show Stinks...stinks!

After getting a shower and a mandatory nap, Sonny headed back to the hospital. They were in the middle of moving Chad from the ICU to a room on the Med-Surg floor. They were just about done when she arrived. Marilyn looked relieved that Chad was well enough to be moved from the ICU. Dr Barrington was still monitoring Chad closely, but he thought having more visitors and a more relaxed environment in his room might help speed his recovery. Sonny arrived to find several of Chad's castmates from the Falls waiting to see him. She had called her own cast members and told them about Chad's condition. Nico and Grady promised to come that afternoon and Tawni and Zora said they would try to get there as well.

She decided to be nice and let his Falls castmates see him first, since they might help jog his memory. It was obvious she didn't do anything for him in that department.

"Sonny, I was really hoping you'd rest a while longer than this."

"I'm fine, Marilyn, really. I've been sleeping pretty well in that chair. Honest."

"Well, tonight, it's my turn. You are going to go home and get a good night's rest, and I'll keep vigil in the chair."

"No, really I don't..."

"No argument, Sonny. You've been here the whole time, barely thinking of your own well being. I won't allow you to wear yourself down anymore. Your mom will be here to get you at 8:30 on the dot. I want you to rest and don't worry. I'll make sure to take good care of him," she winked.

"Okay. Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now why don't you and I walk down to the cafe' and get a latte. They have to get him settled in this new room and all his castmates are waiting to see him, so, here, let me take those DVD's and give them to the kids, and we'll go down, okay?"

"Sure."

Sonny enjoyed talking to Chad's mom. She was nice. So unlike Chad. Not that Chad wasn't nice, it was just that...she was different. There was no pretention, no arrogance, nothing but love and kindness in her heart. She adored Sonny, too. She knew from what Chad told he,r and the way he told her, that Sonny was special to him. But she had no idea how special Sonny really was until she saw her holding her son's hand, praying for his recovery. It was then that she knew Sonny must think Chad was pretty special, too, and she began imagining this girl becoming part of their family. After all, a mother can dream good things for her son, right?

Sonny sipped her latte slowly and while Marilyn did most of the talking. Her mind was in a million directions, and she couldn't focus on any one thing. Really, she didn't want to try to focus. If she did, she might just fall apart.

"Well, I think we've given his cast enough time to visit, don't you? Let's head back."

As they approached his room, Sonny say Nico and Grady just coming out.

"Hey, guys, glad you came."

"That was so weird, Sonny."

Looking worried, Sonny asked, feverishly, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Everything is okay, I guess, " Nico said, "Except for Chad not remembering us. And he's different. Way different!"

"Yeah, he thought it was cool of us to come over," Grady added. "And we brought a DVD of our show for him to watch and he was really excited about it. He hates our show!"

"Well, Chad is acting a little differently, but it's just because he doesn't remember anything about the last five years or so," Marilyn reassured them.

"Yeah, I mean he's not so different..." Sonny added, rather unconvincingly. Nico and Grady noticed and frowned.

"Whatever you say, Sonny, " Nico rolled his eyes. "By the way, you planning on rehearsing Sunday?"

"I thought we were off 'til Monday?"

"Yeah, but Marshall wants us to come in Sunday afternoon to run through everything since we're a week behind."

"Yeah...I guess."

"Of course, Sonny. Chad is going to be fine. You should get back to the show. You need to get back into your routine."

"I know, Marilyn, but..."

"Thank you two for coming. I know Chad really appreciates having his friends care about him."

"Did you hear that, Nico? She said we were Chad's friends."

"Come'on you big lug. Let's roll."

Sonny smiled at her silly friends. She hugged them and thanked them for coming. She told them she'd see them Sunday afternoon.

"Hey, mom. Hey, there, Beautiful. Glad to see you came back."

"Well, of course, Chad. Didn't I tell you I'd come back?"

"Why don't you sit with me and watch this show of yours?"

"Don't you want to watch 'the Falls', I mean _Mackenzie Falls _first?"

"Ah, nah. Those guys from that show were kind of...stuck up and lame. I bet the show stinks a big one. I'd rather watch your funny show. Those two guys, Grady and Nico, was it? They were hilarious. Your show has got to be a riot."

Sonny stared with her mouth wide open.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Chad patted the spot next to him on the bed and motioned for Sonny to join him. Marilyn gave her a slight nudge, and Sonny turned to give her a "what's up" look.

"I think I'm going to go find Dr Barrington and make a few phone calls. I'll check on you two later, okay?"

"Sure, mom. Bye."

"Well, come on."

"I can sit in the chair, Chad. There's really no room on the bed."

"There's plenty of room, beautiful. Come on."

Sonny reluctantly slid beside Chad. He put his arm around her and clicked on the tv. She felt slightly uncomfortable, and fidgeted for a while, but eventually settled down and felt blissfully comfortable. Chad laughed harder than she did. Especially at her skits. He thought she was the funniest. He kept telling her how amazing she was the whole time. By the time the DVD was over, they were laughing together and enjoying themselves emensely.

"Well, they do say laughter is the best medicine. I'd say you're getting a pretty good dose there, Chad."

"Yep, Dr Barrington. Sonny is definitely good medicine for me."

Sonny blushed.

"Why don't we check you out. Sonny, could you wait outside with Marilyn."

"Of course, Dr Barrington."

"Don't go far, beautiful," Chad winked.

"So, how did Chad respond to your show, Sonny?" Marilyn asked.

"Weirdly."

"How so?"

"He laughed. A lot."

"And it's weird to laugh at a comedy show?"

"Weird for Chad. He always made fun of our show. He never thought we were funny."

"Is that what he told you, Sonny?"

"Yes. Every chance he got."

Marilyn laughed out loud.

"I knew my son liked you, Sonny, but, wow, I had no idea he liked you so much."

Sonny nearly choked on her water.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you first came on _So Random _Chad has been watching. Every episode. He has them DVR'd and watches them over and over again. He always laughs. Hardest when you're on."

"What?" asked Sonny, shocked speechless.

"Of course. Chad is a huge fan. I think that you scare him. I think he's so intimidated by you that he puts on this persona to make you think that he thinks he's more than he is."

"What? No, way. Chad is...well, Chad. He's arrogant. He's self-important. He thinks the sun rises and sets in him. That's why we fight so much."

"No, Sonny, you fight so much because Chad wants you to think that. He doesn't want to see how truly vulnerable he is and how much he thinks of you. He's told me that he thinks you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and don't take anything off him. You challenge him, Sonny. No wonder you think he's acting weird now. He's actually acting normal for him. Maybe this memory loss has taken away his fear and initmidation. Maybe, Sonny, just maybe, this is going to be good for him...and you, too."

Sonny could not talk. She could barely think. If everything that Marilyn was saying was true...then she had to rethink her whole notion of who Chad Dylan Cooper was. And as if she hadn't already figured out she was head-over-heels for this guy-now she could hardly deny it to herself.

Dr Barrrington came out and updated them on Chad's condition. He was doing very well, and all his neural reflexes seemed to be intact. Dr Barrington thought maybe Chad was even remembering a few things. He gave a good prognosis and told Sonny and Marilyn they were free to return to Chad's room. He let them know that he would order an MRI for first thing in the morning to check the swelling and higher brain functions, but he was overall positive.

Marilyn and Sonny returned to find Chad staring blankly at the tv screen. Sonny saw a familiar episode of Mackenzie Falls playing before her. Chad was frowning.

"Hi, mom...hey, Beautiful. Man...is this show really that popular?"

"Yes, sweetie, it seems to be."

"After all, you are the number one tween star on the number one tween drama," Sonny said jokingly, not managing to stifle a giggle.

"For this crap? Wow! I mean...it stinks."

"Chad, you've got to be kidding me."

"Come'on you tell me you like it."

"Well, "

"No, way. How can a smart girl like you fall for this junk?"

"It's not all junk, Chad. I mean...there's just so much...drama. It's kind of romantic. You know girls are suckers for cliffhangers and romance."

"Uggh. Okay, if you say so."

"Why don't you turn it off, honey, and find something else to do."

"That's a good idea, hey, beautiful, you like music?"

"Sure. What you want to listen to?"

"Well, I...I...don't remember," Chad laughed.

Sonny frowned, sadly, but when she saw that Chad was laughing at his own circumstance, she couldn't help but join in.

"Well, I know a few you might like...here, let's try this..."

Sonny clicked through her iPod to find something she had heard Chad listening to once. Chad scooted to the side of the bed and patted the empty spot for Sonny to join him.

"Well, Sonny, if you don't mind, I think I'll sneak out to run home for a while. I'm going to get a shower and change and when I get back, you are going home to your own warm, cozy bed, missy."

"No, really, it's okay..."

"No arguments, dear. Besides, don't you have rehearsals tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah," Sonny sad sadly, remembering their make-up rehearsals.

"So, you leaving me, Beautiful?"

"No, no, just have to go to work for a little while. I'll be back after I'm done."

"Good," Chad smiled. "Now, about those tunes?"

"Here ya go," Sonny said pulling up the song and handing one of the earbuds to Chad. She remembered their 'prom' dance and smiled. Chad slipped his arm around Sonny and she settled into him. He thought this seemed very comfortable and memorable for some reason. While he didn't remember, he felt a little deja' vu. He knew he'd shared a moment like this with Sonny before. Marilyn just smiled at the scene and slipped out the door. When she returned two hours later, she found them still in this position, only Chad had his head rested on top of Sonny's and she had her arm wrapped around his chest. They were both sleeping soundly. The sound of the door opening woke Sonny. Her movements then woke Chad.

"Oh, gosh, what time is it?" Sonny asked.

"It's just 5:30, Sonny. I just got back."

"I guess we fell asleep listening to music. I guess I better go home now. Maybe I am a little more tired than I thought."

"I think that's a good idea, Sonny. You need to rest. It's back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aww, mom, don't rush her out the door. You don't have to leave so soon, Beautiful."

"I'll be back tomorrow as soon as rehearsals are over. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good."

"Good!" Sonny replied without thinking. When she realized what was happening she covered her mouth in gasp.

"What?"

"Nothing, Chad, it's just this thing we used to do...I thought maybe you were remembering..."

"Oh..."

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Night, Chad."

...

Sonny tossed and turned in her bed. Marilyn had insisted she spend the night in her own bed tonight and get some rest, but how could she be expected to rest when she kept waking up from one nightmare after another. At first, Chad hadn't been okay in that accident. He was still in a coma. In another dream, he was killed in the wreck. And in the most recent, he was okay, but couldn't remember anyone at all, and the doctors said he lost his memory forever.

"Why bother? Obviously this was a mistake."

Sonny threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. It was almost 5:30 am. If she took a quick shower maybe she had time to run to the hospital before she had to be at the studio. Visiting hours didn't start 'til 8 am and she had to be at the studio at 10. Of course, it was all the way on the other side of town, but if she got there a little early, she figured the nurses would let her slip in a little early. She dashed in and out of the shower quickly. She towel dried her hair and decided not to use the hair dryer, it could air dry. That would save time. She dressed quickly and sat down at her makeup desk. As she sat there, a wave of tiredness hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt her eyes get very heavy. She got up and sat on her bed. She thought if she just closed her eyes for 15 minutes she'd still have plenty of time to get to the hospital. She laid back and closed her eyes.

At 9:30 her mom rushed into her room...

"Sonny, are you going to rehearsal today or what?"

Sonny shot up and looked at her watch.

"Dang it!"

Chad would have to wait 'til after rehearsal.


	6. Chapter 6: If you gotta start somewhere

Chapter Six: If you gotta start somewhere….why not here?

Sonny glanced at her watch. It was now 5:30. The rehearsal that was supposed to only take a few hours had gone on a little too long in her opinion. She was ready to get to the hospital and see Chad.

"Let's try that one again," Marshall said.

"Uggh," Sonny groaned, quietly.

"What's wrong, Sonny? Aren't you glad to be back working with us again?"

"Yes, Tawni, it's just that I promised Chad I'd be there this afternoon, and it's already almost night."

"Like he's going anywhere. You sure are way concerned about Chad lately. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," said Sonny defensively, at first, then angrily she continued, "I'm just trying to be a good friend. He is stuck in the hospital with virtually no memory of his life the last few years. If that was you wouldn't you want someone to hang out with you and talk to you, try to take away some of the boredom and fear."

"Okay, okay, Sonny. No need to rip my head off."

"Uggh, let's just get this over with, okay?"

As they rehearsed the skit over again, Sonny tried extra hard to show enthusiasm, even though it was obvious she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Why don't we take a little break? How about a dinner break, then back here in ½ and hour," Marshall said.

"Back in ½ and hour?"

"Yes, Sonny. We still have a lot to get through today. We've got a lot of work to do to make up for missing a week of shows. Mr Condor won't be happy if we don't have a good couple of shows after being off this whole time."

"Yeah, you're right, Marshall," Sonny said, begrudgingly.

As the others went to the cafeteria to find dinner, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the hospital.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Hey, Marilyn. Sorry, it looks like rehearsal is going to last longer than I hoped."

"It's okay, Sonny. You just worry about that for now. Just come by when you can. Maybe tomorrow."

"Is something wrong? You sound a little…."

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine, Sonny. You worry too much, just like Chad used to say. Good luck with the show and we'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Tell Chad I'm sorry."

"I will."

Sonny hung up, still feeling uneasy. Something in Marilyn's voice was just off. She started to really consider ditching rehearsal and going to check things out when Marshall came by.

"Sonny, I know you are concerned about Chad, but you really have to focus on the show right now. I know he and his mom appreciate your concern, but they wouldn't want you to hurt your own career because of it. Chad's fine now, and you've got to get back to work."

"Yes, Marshall, I know. I'm sorry. I'll do better after dinner, okay? Let me just grab a bite to eat and get my energy up and I'll be right as rain next go around, okay?"

"That's my girl. Come on let's go find you something to eat."

Sonny put on a happy face (at least on the outside) and forced herself to forget her worries for a few hours. After 3 more long, long hours, they finally finished rehearsal. She was overcome with exhaustion and decided to take Marilyn's advice at face value and go home for the night. She had done such a good job pretending, she made herself forget that she was worried about Chad. As soon as she got home, she hit the bed and fell dead asleep. She slept 'til her alarm buzzed at 5:30 the next morning. She got a quick shower and headed to the studio, hoping they could wrap shooting a quickly so she could go to the hospital.

While it took a little longer than she hoped, things went pretty smoothly and at 1:45 they wrapped for the day. She shot out the door, headed for Chad.

….

Sonny found her way to Chad's room, just in time to see Marilyn coming out. She looked frazzled and wiped her forehead as if in relief to get out of Chad's room.

"Marilyn, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Sonny. How wonderful to see you. How did taping go?"

"Good. Is everything okay with Chad?"

"Yes, yes. Go on in, he'll be so happy to see you."

"Okay."

Sonny proceeded into the room cautiously, half-expecting to find Chad hooked up to life-support or some other tragic scene.

"Look, can't a guy get ten minute's peace around her…..oh, hey, Beautiful. I thought you were another nurse. I was starting to think you'd deserted me."

Sonny rushed to Chad's side, "I am so sorry, Chad. We rehearsed ALL day and half the night. I thought we'd never stop."

"Yeah, that's what mom said. I guess it's hard work being so funny, huh?"

"Yeah, well, it's harder when I'm worried about you the whole time. Your mom sounded funny, like something was wrong and I was afraid that something was wrong."

"Aww, you were worried about me?"

The look in Chad's eyes looked almost familiar, almost normal. She almost regretted her remark.

"Well….I mean…."

She blushed as she looked at his smile. It wasn't pretentious or smirking like it used to be. It was warm and happy and really glad to see her.

"Hey, you're bruises are healing pretty well, now," she commented, quickly changing the subject.

She brushed a lock of blonde hair away from his left eye to reveal a fading bruise just above his eye. The feel of his face made her tingle all over. Before she could pull her hand away, he reached for it. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before they heard a creak at the door.

"Time for a check, Mr Cooper."

"Ok," Chad said with no resistance, slowly releasing Sonny's hand.

"I'll wait outside, but don't worry, I'm not going far."

"You better not," Chad winked. "Ok, nurse Shelia. Check away."

Sonny stepped outside hoping to find Marilyn. She was nowhere nearby so she waited quietly until the nurse came out of Chad's room.

"I am so glad to see you!" said Shelia, her favorite nurse.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Why?"

"Uggh, that boy has been a pain in the you-know-where."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's been uncooperative and agitated. We had to give him medication to calm him down last night so he could sleep."

"What?"

"And I figured I'd have to knock him out to check his vitals and all just then, but he was a perfect angel."

"Ok, that's strange, but what do I have to do with it?"

"Oh, everything, I think. I think he was just mad you weren't here. Now that you are, he's the perfect patient again. I wish you could have that calming effect on all my patients. I'd make 'em hire you full time. I bet his mom is glad you're back. I think he's really stressed her out, too."

Suddenly Sonny figured it all out. If what the nurse said was true, that's why Marilyn had sounded so stressed. Apparently Chad was being a holy terror while she was away. But surely it couldn't be because of her, could it?

"I don't know how I could have affected him like that," Sonny thought out loud.

"Oh, girl, it's obvious when you're around him he's like a different person. You are like his personal brand of Valium. He's heaven when you're here and hell when you're not. I wish I had that affect on my boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, so you say."

Sonny rolled her eyes playfully as nurse Shelia chuckled at her. Sonny went back in to find Chad waiting patiently for her.

"So—what should we do?"

"We could watch tv."

"Nah, I'm kind of over tv right now."

"Okay, music?"

"Um….how about we just talk."

"Okay, what about?"

"Us."

"Huh?"

"I mean tell me about myself. Obviously you know me well. Tell me what I'm supposed to be like. Tell me about you. Tell me ALL about you, so I can remember."

Sonny sat down by Chad on his bed and talked for nearly two hours. They laughed as she recalled some of her funniest moments since moving to California. She told him all about their shows' rivalry, their "friendship", about his diva attitude, about their casts' feud…everything she could think of.

"So, anything coming back to you."

"Well, maybe….I don't know. I mean, it all sounds so familiar, but…oh well, at least I got to know you better, even though I feel like I've known you forever. It's just weird."

"It'll come back to you, Chad."

"Yeah, maybe. It's no biggie."

"Really, Chad? Getting your memory back is no big deal?"

"Well, I mean, I'd like to get it back, I guess, but…"

"But, what, Chad?"

"But what do I need it for? I mean, who cares if I don't remember my life the last ten years? How good could it have been if I haven't even managed to take you on a date yet?"

Sonny blushed. She didn't know what to say.

"I mean, you obviously don't hate me. You're here. So who cares about the "old Chad". How about we just start over—start here. So, what do you say?"

"Start over? Okay…"

"Not about that, Beautiful. About that date?"

Now, Sonny was most definitely speechless. She felt her cheeks turn about five shades of red. She decided to turn to the only thing she knew for help…comedy.

"So, dinner in the cafeteria? Or maybe a coffee out of the machine?"

"Or we could get a wheelchair and cruise around the halls? I know we can't have much of a date while I'm in here, but, they can't keep me in here forever, so then I'll make it up to you in a big way then."

"So why don't we just wait 'til you get out?"

"Are you saying no to me?"

Sonny looked at Chad who was no longer smiling. He looked…well, sad. He actually looked like he might cry.

"No…I mean yes, no, I mean….uggh….what I mean is I'm not saying no. I'm saying yes. Yes, I'll 'go out' with you, Chad. Now and when you leave the hospital."

"Great. How about tomorrow night? I'll make all the arrangements."

"Uh…o…kay. Sure. Tomorrow night."

"Great, Beautiful. You won't regret it."

"Oh, Mr Cooper, it's time for…."

"Something unpleasant I'm sure, nurse. How long before you guys start leaving me alone?"

"Not soon enough to suit me, I assure you," Nurse Shelia teased.

"That's my cue, I guess," Sonny said, gathering her things.

"You don't have to go yet, Sonshine."

Nurse Shelia gave Sonny a know-it-all wink.

"Actually, I'm kind of exhausted. Do you mind?"

"No, no, of course not. I guess I was being inconsiderate. You go get a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow evening, Beautiful."

Nurse Shelia stifled a laugh. Sonny shot her a pretend nasty glance.

"Night, Chad. Sleep tight."

"Oh, I will, Beautiful."

Sonny backed out of Chad's room, still smiling, head spinning. Memory or no memory Chad was different. Sonny missed her smarty pants, arrogant Chad, but this one had his charms. She couldn't believe he actually asked her out. That was going to be logistically tricky in a hospital, but she was sure he'd pull off something amazing.

"Oh, hey there, Sonny. I'm so glad to see you're getting out of here at a decent hour. You need to get your rest now that your show is taping again."

"Sorry I was so late. We had a really long day on set yesterday and I was going to try to come by early this morning, but I sat back down on the bed and ending up falling asleep again, and…."

"Don't explain, sweetie. You have done so much for us already. You have to put yourself first. Chad understands…or at least he'll learn to." The last words were muttered under her breath, hoping Sonny wouldn't catch them.

"Yeah, about that….I heard he was difficult yesterday."

"You did, did you?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"My darling girl, if you apologize again, I will absolutely ban you from this hospital," Marilyn said laughing. "I don't know what my son did to deserve you, but it must have been something huge."

"Pssh…hush you. It's no big. I'm Chad's friend. That's what friends do."

"I need friends like you, then, Sonny Munroe. You sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Marilyn."


	7. Chapter 7: Flowers Fall to the Floor

I own nothing...nothing. 'Cept my own imagination.

_A/N: Sorry so short, but when you get to the end...you'll be glad it isn't longer. You might have needed more hankies._

**Chapter Seven: The Flowers Fall to the Floor**

Sonny didn't know how she was going to make it through another long day of filming when she had something so much more important to think about...her first "date" with Chad. She had called Tawni as soon as she got home from the hospital last night to plan out what she'd wear. She really didn't know what to expect, because after all, it was a hospital, but she knew Chad would come up with something off the wall. Memory or no memory, there was still major parts of him that was still very much Chad Dylan Cooper. She was about to burst with excitement when Marshall finally dismissed them for the day at 4 o'clock. She and Tawni ran to their dressing room to get Sonny ready. Clothes and shoes and accessories flew all over. Finally, they dressed Sonny in a simple navy skirt with a red ruffled top, denim jacket, and red sneakers. Tawni fixed her hair and makeup and add a few chunky red bracelets and some funky beads and earrings and stood back to admire her creation.

"Perfect."

A knock at the door startled them.

"That must be my flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah...for Chad. I mean he's the one in the hospital, so I should be taking him flowers, right?"

"I guess so."

Sonny signed for her delivery of a bouquet of red roses and tipped the delivery guy.

"Roses? ooohhhh!"

"Come on, Tawni. I want this to be special."

"I know, Sonny. Okay, you're good. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Tawni. I really appreciate your help."

"Sure thing. Tell Chad hi for me, okay?"

Sonny gushed with excitement. "Ok." She rushed out the door grabbing her purse and keys. She got in the car and headed to the hospital.

Just as she heard Sonny drive away, Tawni heard mooing.

"Oh, shoot, Sonny forgot her phone...The hospital? It must be Chad...Hello, Chad, Sonny forgot her phone..."

"Hello? Is this Sonny?"

"Oh, no, sorry, this is Tawni. Sonny forgot her phone. Who is this?"

"This is Nurse Shelia from the hospital. Is Sonny there?"

"No, she's on her way there for a date with Chad. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, my. I'm sorry, I'm really not allowed to say anything, but I really wish I could have talked to her before she got here."

"Oh, my gosh, something is wrong, isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm not allowed to say anything about a patient's condition."

"Oh, no, I'm on my way. I'll try to catch her before she goes in the hospital."

"That would be wise. Thank you."

Tawni pressed end and grabbed her coat and keys and ran out the door. She just knew something was really wrong and she had to get to Sonny before she got up to Chad's floor. She knew her friend was going to be so upset and she knew that she had to be there for her. She couldn't imagine what could be so bad, but she had a really, really bad feeling.

...

As Sonny drove to the hospital, the excitement inside her started to build to the point she was outright nervous. As she pulled into the parking lot, she checked her makeup before exiting the car. After she was satisfied, she grabbed the roses and headed towards the front door of the hospital. She was so lost in thought that she never heard the car horn or woman screaming at her as she stepped inside.

She stepped inside the elevator and pressed 4. As the elevator inched upwards, she straightened her jacket and smoothed her skirt with her hands. She stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall to Chad's room. As she rounded the corner, she noticed someone standing outside the door to the room. It was Marilyn. She had her head in her hands and was leaning against the wall. As Sonny got closer she could see Dr Barrington standing in front of Marilyn. Her happy smile slowly started to fall, as did the roses. Nurse Shelia spotted her in the hallway and went running to intercept her. Just as Sonny looked up, Marilyn turned to face her. Sonny saw that her eyes were red and swollen, like she'd been crying for a very long time. Her face wore an expression of suffering and fear. Sonny's arm fell by herside and the roses hit the floor just as Nurse Shelia got to her.

"What..." was all Sonny could manage.

"I'm sorry. I tried to call you before you came."

"Is he..."

"Sonny, Chad was having severe headaches all day. About 2pm, he started having a massive seizure. It took thirty minutes to get him calmed and stopped seizing. They did an MRI and discovered he has a blood clot in his brain. They rushed him to surgery about twenty minutes ago. They are going to attempt to remove the clot before it can cause any more damage. We haven't heard from the surgeons yet. They'll let us know as soon as there is any news."

Nurse Shelia could not have delivered the news in a more calm, professional manner. It should have reassured Sonny that everything was going to be alright, but she knew better. She wasn't a kid anymore who could be patted on the head and told not to worry. She stopped breathing and felt her heart slowly pound all the way through her chest, right up to her forehead. The room started to grow dim. Dr Barrington caught her just before she fell backwards toward the ground. They sat her down in a chair and Nurse Shelia ran to grab a glass of water and a cold washcloth. When she regained full control of her senses, she saw Marilyn and Tawni standing in front of her.

"Tawni, what are you..."

"You left your phone. Nurse Shelia called and something just sounded, off, so I rushed over."

"Marilyn..."

"Are you okay, Sonny?"

Sonny sat up with a jolt.

"Am I okay? Are you okay? Is...is he..."

"We have to wait until the surgeons are done, Sonny. It...it's pretty serious."

Sonny could see Marilyn trying hard to disguise her fear and doubt, but Sonny could see through the facade. Sonny's tears flowed freely now. Marilyn held her and gently sobbed along with her. Sonny had gone from the highest of high to the lowest of low in less than an hour. She was terrified something bad was going to happen to Chad. And even if he was alright, what kind of damage had been done?

"Sonny, would you and Marilyn like me to show you to the chapel? It's quiet there."

"Yes, I think that would be nice."

Tawni followed Sonny and Marilyn to the chapel. There, they all joined hands and said prayers for Chad. As Sonny sat there begging for Chad's recovery, she realized something very important. She wasn't just praying for a friend...she was praying for someone she cared about very deeply. For someone she...loved.


	8. Chapter 8: The Tide Turns

I don't own Sonny or Chad or anything else, really...except my dreams.

**Chapter Eight: The Tide Turns**

Tawni stroked her friends hair, whose crying had all but faded. Sonny was so grateful Tawni was there for her. She had called her mom for her as well and she was on her way. Sonny tried not think about much right now. She had so many emotions rolling around in her head that just thinking about thinking made her dizzy. Somewhere up there was fear, love, hope, anxiety, sadness, and anger all floating around waiting to fight to the death for the right to be the only one standing. Sonny wasn't sure which she wanted to win. She only knew two things for certain at this moment. One: She was unequivocally, without a doubt, totally and completely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. Two: She was scared to death of losing him-of never being able to tell him how she felt.

"Marilyn, girls, Dr Barrington has just received word from the surgeons. If you'll come to the waiting area, they'll be down to talk to you in just a few minutes. And Sonny, your mom just got here."

"Oh, thank you, Nurse Shelia."

Sonny darted out to see her mom. Connie enveloped her in a giant hug and stroked her hair, just like Tawni had done.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm here now." Sonny released her mom's grip, determined to hold it together.

"Thanks, mom. The doctors are on their way down now."

"Marilyn," Connie said, reaching towards Chad's mom. "Is there anything you need? A change of clothes...coffee...anything?"

"No, thank you, Connie. I appreciate you and Sonny just being here. That is all I need right now."

"Of course," Connie replied, giving Marilyn a welcomed hug.

"Marilyn, this is Dr Tedder, the neurosurgeon who operated on Chad. I assume it's okay to speak freely in front of everyone?"

"Of course, Dr Barrington," Marilyn said, putting her arm around Sonny. "We're all family here."

"Very well, Mrs Cooper," Dr Tedder began, "your son was actually very lucky that he had the seizure today. With no other obvious signs of a clot and no major symptoms of such, we might have never found it until it caused more damage, possibly a stroke. With the mild memory loss possible with any brain injury, there was never reason to suspect it could be caused by a clot. Luckily, it was large, well intact, and easy to remove. We have him on blood thinning medications as well, which he will have to remain on for some time, but all-in-all the procedure went well. I believe the memory loss was a direct result of the clot and swelling it caused. We have him stable and in an induced-coma once again to allow for healing and the swelling to go down. I believe that when he comes out of his coma this time, he really will be well on his way to a good recovery."

"Oh, doctor, are you sure?"

"I know you're cautious to believe that after his good prognosis in the beginning only to have this setback, but I assure you this is not an uncommon occurence, and your son is quite a fighter. He acts like he has a reason to be here, and trust me, Mrs Cooper, that's worth more than any medicine I have to offer. I can't promise you anything, but in my best medical opinion, he will make a full recovery. I even believe that now that we think the clot caused his memory loss, he will regain that, too."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief for the first time since the elevator doors opened just three hours ago. Marilyn hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"See, I told you all I needed was for you to be here. My Chad knows what he's fighting for. And you're sure worth it."

Sonny was speechless. She had no idea how Chad felt about her. She didn't even know what he would be like when he woke up. What if he remembered her this time, but didn't feel the same way he did just twenty-four hours ago. What if he didn't remember all the things he had said to her. What if he didn't...

'No,' she thought. 'I will not let myself think about that. All I care is that he does wake up and that he's okay.'

"We'll keep in in SICU for at least twenty-four hours then we'll go from there. I'm afraid we're going to have to keep him isolated-no visitors-until we move him out of the unit, okay."

"Yes, Dr. Tedder, thank you so much."

"Why don't you all go home and get some rest. I'll be checking in on him and will call you if anything changes. We'll re-evaluate his condition tomorrow and make decisions then."

"He's right, Marilyn," Dr Barrington agreed, "Why don't you all go home and get some rest. That would be best for everyone."

"I think you're right, Dr. Thank you."

"Marilyn, can I take you home? Better yet, why don't you come stay with us?"

"Oh, no, no. I'll be just fine. But I would like a ride home if that's okay. I'm afraid I wouldn't do to be on the roads in my state."

"Sure. Sonny, why don't you drop Tawni off and I'll drive Marilyn."

"Ok, mom."

As Sonny drove Tawni back to the studio, Tawni searched for a way to bring up her question to her friend.

"Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Tawni, what is it?"

"Will you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Of course, I will. That's the least I could do for you since you've been so great to me today."

"Are you in love with Chad?"

Sonny was caught off guard. She didn't really know what to say. Her answer wasn't the problem, it was just she wasn't expecting Tawni to ask her the question.

"Well, Tawni...um...yes. Yes, I am."

"How long?"

"I really don't know. I guess I just realized it, or admit it to myself today."

"I hope it works out for you two."

"Really, Tawni? I didn't think you liked him."

"Well, he's not so bad. But, mostly, I just want you to be happy."

"Aww, I love you, too, Tawni. I'm so glad you're my friend. You know, that's the best thing about coming to LA and getting to be on _So Random_."

"What is?"

"You are."

"Aww, don't get all mushy on me, Sonny. You'll ruin my mascara."

"Really, thank you, Tawni. I don't know what I would have done without you today."

"It's not a problem, Sonny. Glad I could be here."

...

Sonny tossed and turned in her bed that night. When she finally did go to sleep, she had another one of those all-to-real dreams. At first she thought she was dreaming about death. There was lots of bright lights. And there was white everywhere. Maybe it was heaven. But it didn't feel like someone died. It was happy. Really happy. Maybe it was something else besides heaven. Maybe it was...

Sonny awoke with a start. Sunlight blinded her as she tried to open her eyes. She looked at her clock.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?"

"Sure mom. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were exhausted, honey. I called Marshall and told him you were going to be a little late today. He understood. But you should get up and get moving. I know he'll try to let you guys go at a decent hour today so you can go back to the hospital."

"Thanks, mom. You're the best."

"Well, I try. Look, I know it's going to be hard for you to work right now, but you need to do something to take your mind off things. You can do no good for Chad by pacing the halls of the hospital. They aren't going to even evaluate his condition until later this evening, anyway, and they promised to call if there were any sudden changes."

"I know, mom. You're right. Thanks."

"Sonny, can I just ask you one question, though?"

"Yes, mom."

"Sonny, are you..."

"I said, yes, mom," Sonny interrupted, looking at her mom's questioning eyes, confirming her suspicions.

Connie nodded.

"Just so I know. I sure hope he deserves you."

"He does."

Connie gave her daughter a hug and sent her to the shower.

...

"Hey, Sonny. You feeling okay today?"

"Hey, Tawni. Yes, I'm feeling pretty good. Especially since my mom let me sleep late. I'm so sorry, guys. I know you probably think I'm some kind of primadonna oversleeping and all. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"We were beginning to think all that time you've been spending with Chad that his Falls-diva-tude has been rubbing off on you," Nico joked.

"Oh, never," Sonny laughed. "I'm a Random through-and-through."

"Good!"

Sonny felt good to be laughing with her castmates again. Finally, she hoped, things would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9: We're So Good

I disclaim...

**Chapter Nine: We're So Good**

"Sonny, there's a phone call for you."

"Oh, thanks, Dave. I'll be right there."

Sonny hurried to the phone, worried that something might be wrong at the hospital. She had actually had fun today, almost forgetting about her anxiety over Chad, but the sudden phone call shook her memory and the worry flooded back.

"Hello...this is Sonny."

"Hey, Sonny, it's Marilyn. First of all, everything is just fine! I would have called your cell, but I left mine at home and I didn't have the number with me. I just wanted to let you know that Dr Tedder came by to check on Chad and said everything looked good. They decided to keep him in the coma-state until tomorrow, then they'll wean off the drugs and try to let him regain conciousness on his own. He said he probably wouldn't be awake until late tomorrow afternoon. So, I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Thank you, Marilyn. Would you like me to run by your house and get your cellphone on my way to the hospital?"

"I should have known that you wouldn't take that as a cue to stay home until tomorrow. Sure, Sonny, I'll call Henry to let him know you'll be stopping by. He'll get it and give it to you, okay."

"Ok, I'll see you later on, okay."

"Okay, Sonny. Be careful, dear."

"I will."

Sonny hung up, relieved that everything was okay, but a little dissappointed that she would not get a chance to talk to Chad today. She'd just have to wait until tomorrow, which will only make her more apprehensive and nervous.

"Hey, Son, everything okay with Chad?"

"Aw, Tawni, thanks for checking on me. Yes, Marilyn just wanted to let me know that the doctor checked on Chad and said everything was fine, but he'd be under until tomorrow and they'll wean off the drugs slowly and let him regain consciousness on his own. They said it would probably be tomorrow afternoon before he was awake."

"Aw, I'm sorry, I know your disappointed."

Sonny was touched by how well her friend really knew her.

"A little bit, but that's okay. As long as he's going to be okay, I can wait."

"Are you going to tell him when he wakes up?"

"Tell him what?" Sonny asked, pretending not to catch on.

"That you love him, of course."

"I don't Tawni...what if he doesn't...I just don't know."

Tawni could see how tormented her friend was about the decision and decided to let it go.

"Come on, we've got 10 minutes before we have to be on set. Let's grab a fro yo."

As Sonny ate her treat, she kept tossing Tawni's question and her answers around in her mind. On one hand, she wanted to tell Chad right away, before anything else bad happened. She didn't want anything bad to happen and her not have told Chad how she felt. But on the other hand, she was afraid that if he did, in fact, regain his whole memory that he wouldn't feel the same. She just didn't know what to do.

When they finished for the day, Sonny drove to Marilyn's house to pick up her cell phone before heading to the hospital. Her mind still buzzed with her decisions, but she tried to focus on the road. Chad's accident had made her pay more attention while driving, as it had all her friends. She arrived at the hospital to see Nurse Shelia just coming out of Chad's room.

"Well, hey there, Sonny. Glad to see you smiling again."

"I'm glad to have reason to smile. Chad still doing okay?"

"Yep, looks good. I bet you can't wait 'til tomorrow, huh?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh, that's right. Just friends, I forgot."

"Nurse She..."

"I know, I know. Always butting in, but I can't help it with you two. Especially after what he said yesterday before the seizures..."

"What?"

"Oh, I mean...nothing..."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm sorry, I thought his mom told you...I really shouldn't..."

"Please. If Chad said something about me, I should know, right?" Sonny pleaded.

"Well, when his headaches were getting bad it was like he was having memory lapses. He kept asking for you, and his mom would tell him you were at the studio, and he would forget and ask for you again and again. And right before he started seizing, he..."

"He what?"

"His head was throbbing really bad. The pain medicine wasn't helping and he told us to get you. To get you right away so he could tell you he loved you...before he...well, he thought he was dying."

Sonny felt her mouth drop open wide. She had no words. She felt herself getting dizzy. Nurse Shelia noticed and sat her down in a nearby chair.

"Oh, my, I wish I hadn't said anything."

"No, no, I'm glad you did...I..."

"Sonny, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Oh, Marilyn, yes. I just got a little dizzy. I think I ran up the stairs too fast or something and gave out of breath. Nurse Shelia took care of me, though. I'm fine, now."

Sonny gave Nurse Shelia a reassuring look, as if to say, "Let's keep this between us."

"You could've taken the elevator, you know."

"Yeah, I just needed some exercise for the day. I slept late, so I didn't get my morning workout in."

"Well, go on in. I'll stay out here and talk to Shelia a while and give you two some privacy."

Sonny blushed.

"Thanks. Oh, here's your phone."

"Thanks, dear."

Sonny walked slowly to the door and pushed the handle. She looked at Chad lying there all still and peaceful. She reached for his hand and leaned close.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Chad, but I love you. And when you wake up, I'm going to tell you, whether you remember me or not. I have to tell you how I feel, even if you don't feel the same way."

She sat down on the bed beside him and laid her head on his chest, listeneing to the even, steady rhythm of his heart. She closed her eyes and lost herself in peaceful sleep until Marilyn woke her up two hours later.

"Sonny, sweetheart, should I call your mom to drive you home?"

"Oh, no...I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I know how tired you must be. I'm glad you got to rest. Are you sure you don't want me to call your mom?"

"No, I'm fine. I promise. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Call me if he wakes up before I get here."

"Okay. You be careful, honey."

...

Sonny drove with purpose to the hospital. Marilyn assured her that Chad still hadn't come to, but she didn't want to miss it. She had managed to focus on her work that day, but barely. She had a mission, and was determined to accomplish it.

"Perfect timing, Sonny. Marilyn said to let her know as soon as you came in. Just a sec, okay?"

"Okay," Sonny stood, puzzled and in a daze. Nurse Shelia dialed Chad's room and told Marilyn that Sonny was here. Marilyn said to give her two minutes and she would be right out.

"Sonny, Marilyn will be out in just a minute. Just wait right here, okay?"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," Nurse Shelia said smiling. "Just be patient, okay?"

Sonny nodded. What was going on? Just as she couldn't take it anymore...Marilyn came out.

"Hey, Sonny. Why don't you go on in."

"Marilyn, what's going ..."

"Just go in, Sonny."

Sonny walked slowly in the room. Her eyes looked right into Chad's.

"Hello, Beautiful."

Sonny's stomach was all in knots. She was so excited he was awake, but a little mad that he was already awake and she hadn't been there when he woke up. But, he looked good, so she guessed everything was fine. Then he had her beautiful instead of Sonny. Does that mean he's still new Chad? She felt nervousness wash all over. She took a few steps more.

"Well, come here were I can see you," Chad smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, all things considered. Better now that you are here."

Sonny smiled.

"Well, that makes it about perfect."

Sonny stood by his bed. He reached out for her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you."

So it was Sonny, now? She was really confused. Did Chad have his memory back or not? What was going on? Before she could ask, he continued.

"Sonny, I have never been the sort of person who expresses his feelings very well. I never even really pay attention to them, I just sort of act how everyone expects me to. I never let myself get vulnerable, because that's when this business eats you alive. I have to be "The Chad Dylan Cooper" or else I'll just be another nobody in this town. All that being said, this accident has made me really rethink all that. You see, I never would have imagined that another human being could be so selfless and giving as you have been to me and my mom. I don't know what she would have done without you through this. And of course, I don't, either." Chad blushed. Sonny did, too.

"But it's made me realize something very important, too." He took a deep breath and reached out for Sonny's other hand. She was shaking.

"Sonny Monroe, I love you. I need you. I don't want to live my life without you in it."

Sonny was speechless. This definitely had to be the new Chad, because the old Chad would never say something like that.

"I've known you were special from that first moment we met. I just couldn't admit it to anyone, not even myself. And each and every time I saw you, I knew, but I wouldn't let myself fall. The night of your prom, when we danced and I held you, I wanted to tell you then, but I just couldn't..."

So this was the old Chad? He remembered their prom.

"So you remember everything now?"

"Yes. I remember everything before the accident and after. I remember sitting here with you, laughing and talking. You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

Sonny squeezed Chad's hands tight and smiled.

"Because...I love you, too, Chad."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Yes. And I don't want to ever worry about losing you again."

She thought she saw tears form in his eyes. So this was the new, new Chad. All the memories of old Chad, plus all the charm of new Chad. Sort of the perfect guy, Sonny thought.

"I can't promise I won't be a jerk again..."

"I wouldn't even want you to try," Sonny smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He hugged back with just as much energy.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"I know. My mom told me. She loves you, too, you know."

"I had a hunch. She's pretty great, too."

"You know…she knows everything. At least on my part. I kinda talked about you a lot."

"Yeah, I know."

Chad blushed. "Oh."

"It's just like you to have a tragic, life-threatening accident just so you could ask me out so dramatically."

"Yeah, " Chad laughed. "I guess that is how we do it at The Falls."

"I thought you said that show sucked."

"If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it vehemently."

"Are you going to deny you said you loved me?" Sonny asked, playfully.

"No, ma'am. I intended on shouting that on the rooftops just as soon as they let me out of here."

Sonny blushed. She reached in and kissed Chad's cheek. It was his turn to blush. He took a bandaged hand and touched the spot where her lips had been. He felt fire and cold chills all at the same time. He couldn't wait to kiss her for real. That would have to wait 'til he got out of here and could do it properly. Although, it might work better in here, because he might just have a heart attack from it.

"I'm sorry I ruined our first date," Chad said.

"I hardly think that was your fault," Sonny smiled.

"Well, I intend on making it up to you. If you can wait until they let me out of here, I promise you the best first date you've ever had."

"I can wait, Chad. I can wait forever…"

"Knock, knock?"

"You can come in, mom."

"So…everyone okay?"

Chad put his arm around Sonny and pulled her beside him on the bed.

"Oh, we're good," Chad smiled, looking up at Sonny.

"We're **so** good," Sonny smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10: May I Have This Dance

_I disclaim…I don't own SWAC or Channy…yet._

_Short chapter, but I have an epilogue coming to wrap it up!_

**Chapter Ten: May I Have this Dance?**

"Looking good, Chad. You sure clean up nice."

"Thanks, Ms Munroe. Is Sonny ready."

"Sure am!"

"Wow!" Chad exhaled slowly. "You look amazing."

"Not so bad yourself, Cooper."

"Here, these are for you. I understand you dropped some at the hospital a few weeks ago."

Sonny smiled brightly as Chad handed her a dozen red roses. It must have been Nurse Shelia who told him. She did like to butt in their personal lives.

"Yeah, it was kind of a chaotic situation."

"Not anymore, Beautiful."

"Uggh, you two just go. Here, Sonny, I'll find a vase for those. Try not to keep her out too late. And for goodness sakes be careful on the road."

"Mom!"

"It's okay, Sonny," Chad laughed. "My limo driver will be handling that for a while. I'm still a little shy behind-the-wheel."

"Well, still…be careful. Both of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Chad added sweetly. He had to make sure to stay on Connie's good side. After all, he planned to be spending a lot of time here from now own. And who knows what may happen in the future…

Chad reached out the door and pulled another bouquet out. He handed this one to Connie directly.

"And these are for you. Thank you for letting Sonny take such good care of me in the hospital and for being there for mom. She really appreciated having you two to help out."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks, Chad. But you still can't keep her out late."

"Mom!"

Chad laughed. "Understood, Ms M."

Chad led Sonny out to the limo. He helped her in and closed the door.

"Sorry my mom is giving you such a hard time."

"Nah, it's okay. She's just protecting her little girl. She knows I feel now, so there's no chance this isn't a serious thing."

"Oh, this is serious?" Sonny said, jokingly.

"Dead serious," Chad replied just a sternly as Sonny had been joking.

"And before we get started, I need to do something that I have been wanting to do for a very, very long time."

"What's that?" asked Sonny somewhat curiously.

"This," Chad answered, taking her face into his hands and pressing his lips to hers. He locked into a passionate kiss before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. When he finally let go, they were both breathless.

"Wow!" Sonny said, breathless.

"Now I can die a happy man."

Sonny hit Chad's arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't joke about that, Chad Dylan Cooper. I almost lost you once. I won't go through that again."

Chad, touched by Sonny's confession, reached to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I didn't mean it. I can't die now. I just found you. We've got a lot of life to live…together."

"Yes, we do."

"So let's get started. Ready for the first of many dates together?"

"Ready."

Chad knocked on the driver's window and the limo began to pull off.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"And why are we all dressed up?"

"Again…which part of surprise didn't you get?"

"You know I hate surprises."

"No, you hate not knowing things. There's a difference."

Sonny pretended to pout.

Chad laughed and covered her lips once again with his.

"Now, what's wrong again?"

"I don't remember," Sonny said wistfully.

They drove to a beautiful mansion with an elegant secluded garden that belonged to a friend of Chad's mom. They stepped out of the limo and Sonny marveled at the beauty. It had been adorned with candles everywhere, the gazebo in the center was covered with white lights and flowers. There was a small table with two place settings.

"What is all this, Chad?"

"This, Sonny, is your prom."

"What?"

"Since that night wasn't as special for you as it should have been, I recreated it for you. This time you don't have to serve any hors d' oeuvres, or refill any punch, or anything else. You just have to dance…with me."

"Oh, Chad," Sonny gushed.

Chad pressed play and the speakers came to life. The sound of music filled the air and he held out a hand to Sonny.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

"You can have them all," Sonny answered.

They held each other tight as they swayed to the music.

It had been a long, hard road to get to this point. But that was okay, because they had made it. They were both utterly and truly happy. And the long road to love had become well worth the journey.


	11. Epilogue

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been doing any of these and giving any shout-outs…I like to keep it simple. But thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorite-d this story! This story may be ending, but there will me more. Oh, yes, there will be more…._

**I don't own anything except my own glorious imagination!**

**Epilogue**

"Sonny, would you hurry up already. You don't want to keep everyone waiting, do you?"

"But, Tawni, I want to make sure I look perfect."

"Good grief, Sonny. He's already asked you to marry him looking like you did in the hospital those weeks. If he can get past that, he'll think you're a supermodel now."

"Wow, Tawni, you sure know how to make a girl feel special on her wedding day…..oh, my gosh, Tawni! It's my wedding day."

"Well, it won't be for much longer if you don't hurry up. Chad will think he's been stood up."

"Okay, okay. How do I look?"

Tawni paused to look at her friend. She couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Sonny….you look…."

"Well?"

Tawni blinked back a tear. "Perfect."

Sonny gushed. "Aww, Tawni, thanks. I'm so glad you're here with me today….and you too, Zora. Zora?"

"I'm right here," Zora said, appearing out of nowhere.

Sonny wondered how she always did that. She grabbed the two girls in a hug just before they drug her out of the bridal room.

The music started and the doors opened. Tawni and Zora slowly walked down the aisle. Tawni was graceful and purposeful. Zora was uncomfortable and awkward. Chad smiled. Butterflies started forming in his throat and he took a deep breath to control his nerves. He clasped his hands in front of him and waited anxiously for his bride to come walking towards him.

When the doors opened a second time and everyone stood, he held his breath. As he saw her make her way towards him he found it hard to breathe. The combination of joy, excitement, longing, and satisfaction all collided together inside him for that moment in time and he felt himself go weak. Soon, he found her eyes and, in them, his strength. That beautiful girl had been the source of all his strength since that horrible day nearly two years ago. Even when he didn't know her, he knew he loved her somehow. And today, everything was coming together as it should.

Sonny grabbed hold of her bouquet a little tighter. She couldn't see the front for the sea of people before her. She felt herself tense up as she stepped on the red carpeted aisle. A thousand possible disasters ran through her head in those few seconds before she found her true love's stunning blue eyes. She locked her gaze on his and steadied herself, now floating down the aisle towards him. She took a deep breath and smiled a grand smile. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life, and it was even more special because it was a moment born out of tragedy. Nearly two years ago she was telling herself how much Chad Dylan Cooper annoyed her right to the core. Now, she was about to become one with him, uniting her soul with his for eternity.

As she grew close, Chad reached to grab her hand. A shock of electricity filled both of their bodies. They were joined now. The rest of the ceremony was simply formality for them. It was show for the audience. Holding hands now, they had arrived. They had made the long journey. They had overcome death itself to be together, and as the preacher now said, no one could put asunder. The road had been long…sometimes treacherous…always bumpy…often winding…but never boring. Allison "Sonny" Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper had found love somewhere on that long road and they intended to take it wherever life led them…together.

**Fine'**


End file.
